Heating, Ventilation, and/or Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. In many cases, the HVAC controller is mounted to an internal wall of the building and provides control signals to various HVAC components of the HVAC system. In some cases, the HVAC controller operates the HVAC system in accordance with a programmable schedule that may be stored in memory within the HVAC controller. A user such as, for example, a homeowner may manipulate the programmable schedule via a user interface of the HVAC controller. Improvements in the hardware, user experience, and functionality of such HVAC controllers would be desirable.